


American Idiot

by littlebigtec12



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, I hope this works out in my favor, Jake and Chloe are together for like, M/M, Past Abuse, Pregnancy, Promise, Smut, This is just an idea I'm working off of, War, and the ending is still being questioned, end game is gonna have rich and Jake together, half of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebigtec12/pseuds/littlebigtec12
Summary: Jeremy Heere is a 19 year old nobody, trapped in his life with nothing but music and friends. Nicknamed "Jesus", he wants to bring his friends to the city. He hopes the city will bring something great in their lives. But when Jake has to stay at home, and Rich makes other choices, he may have to ride it out alone.





	1. American Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so hear me out. So for those of you who like Green Day, yes this is based entirely on American Idiot. This whole story is based on the musical that came out for American Idiot. There's gonna be things changed around a bit, and the ending is still being questioned. I just hope this won't be a dud. But like I said, this was an idea that came to my head since I've been listening to the American Idiot soundtrack on repeat. I hope you guys like it.

When people stared at the president, what do they see? They either see someone who’s gonna make America the best fucking country in the world, or someone who’s gonna fuck us over and make us the worst fucking country in the world. You look at Mr. Orange, and you think about everything he’s caused. Racists are coming out of the shadows now, and they’ve always been there, always. They finally decided to show their faces, all because of Mr. Orange. There’s more violence, more problems, and even conspiracies against him. But people still fall for his bullshit.

That’s why when he shows up in front of the cameras, Jeremy turns off the television.

Jeremiah Heere, a 19 year old with a future of writing music. He stared at the blank screen of the television, a device that made his stomach churn. He likes tv, he does, he just hates what it does to people. He finds himself trapped in a world where the government, or the people working for them, fuck people like him over. He hated it. He looks around his house, listening to the eerie quietness of it all. He grabs his pack of cigarettes off the table, flapping his hand a bit as he grabs his lighter.

“I’m no idiot to you, Mr. President.” Jeremy mumbles, blowing smoke at the dark screen. “You may have people bending to your will, but you’re also losing them. Wonder how long you’ll last without your trusted followers.”

Jeremy gets up, walking toward his stairs. He goes upstairs and heads for his room. Once there, he throws on a pair of black jeans, then throws on a gray shirt with a happy face on the front of it. He then grabs a blue, plaid flannel. He puts it on, grabbing his sweater next. He pulls up the hood as he stares at himself in the mirror.

He moves his mattress, taking out a small journal. He opens it to a new page.

  


_January 23, 2017_

 

_Note to self, don’t watch the presidential speeches. They brainwash people into thinking they’re gonna do right by taking away their rights. It’s fine, because we’ll figure it all out. Me, Rich and Jake. We’ll lead an army to a better city. A better town._

 

_It sucks here. Dad is always working, and mom isn’t even around. Maybe I should send her letters, tell her all about the son she never wanted._

 

_It’s fine, though. I didn’t need her then, I don’t need her now._

 

_I miss my father, since he's never here. But I have plans for the future. I have plans to fix my life, to do better than staying in a shitty town called Middle Borough. Enough is enough. I need money, so I can get out of this town. So we can get out of this town. Rich and Jake are gonna love my idea of leaving, I just hope Jake can handle leaving behind Chloe._

  


Jeremy closes the journal, putting it back under his mattress. He puts on his blue converse, and leaves his room. He leaves his house, walking down to Rich’s place. He stares up at the sky, wishing it was night already. He wondered if he could see stars in the city.

Probably not.

His mother hated everything, hated him. She was filled with rage. She always found a way to hate him more, and when he came out, she lost it. It’s not fun when your mother completely hates everything about you. He survived this long because of his father, who was filled with so much love. If it wasn’t for his father, he wouldn’t be alive right now. He felt guilty for being a dick to him all the time, for the disrespect. His father smothered him in some way, and it felt weird. He sighed, looking around at the neighborhood he grew up in.

Yeah, he had to get out of here.


	2. Jesus of Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys want to leave, but it looks like only two are gonna leave after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some mistakes in the previous chapter, but I fixed what had to be fixed. I hope you guys like this chapter since it's longer. Enjoy, and tell me if I should add any more tags.
> 
> TW: mentions of past abuse, child neglect, pregnancy (Idk if this is trigger for people but it's just in case, I care about you guys.)

When he was growing up, Jeremy found his mother yelling more often the more he grew. He remembered staring at his mother when he cut his hair for the first time. She said he would never be a boy, and made his life hell. He found himself being the butt of her jokes, and the reason she drinks. He remembers the punches they threw at eachother, and his father standing between them and taking a few hits. He remembers crying in his father's arms when he first fought his mother. He remembers apologizing for accidentally giving his father a bruise on his cheek. 

When his mother left, everything felt better. There was a distance between them, however. His father was torn, even if she was a bitch to him and his son. The second she left, though, he remembers getting Jeremy to stop with the bandages and got him a real binder. 

As Jeremy grew older, he looked up to his father. He bought a guitar at 15, and he learned to play it on his own. He remembers Rich and Jake taking turns with it, jamming out in his basement. When his father was caring, he wondered if maybe he was called “Jesus” because his dad was God. Overall, he hated the nickname.

His mother was gone, no more rage. But her rage brought Jeremy’s rage, and the madness in his head swam around in darkness. He remembers the sleepless nights, the sleepovers with Rich and Jake that involved them holding him because he broke again. He hated those moments and went into a rage remembering them. He hated being like his mother. He’s not her. 

He groans as he keeps walking through the town, looking down at his phone. He pauses, looking up. He sees Rich’s house, then smiles. He walks over to the house, walking around to Rich’s window. 

He opens it, and climbs in. He finds Rich sitting on the couch in his room, smoking. 

“Hey Rich.” 

“Hey Jethuth.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jeremy says. “I’m not Christian.”

“Everyone callth you Jethuth becauthe you’re liked by everyone who isn’t old. Except for your dad, who is old.” Rich says. “Your dad ith amazing, and he’th conthidered a God.”

Rich always says that, he’s the reason everyone started calling Jeremy “Jesus”. 

“You know I’m Jewish right?” 

“Yeah, but you’re practically a leader here. You don’t see it, but you run everything.”

“Why do I run everything? I-I’m not God, or Jesus.” 

“You are someone people look up to, and a lot of people believe in Jethuth and how he was all mighty. Ruled everything. Etc.”

“I’m no leader, and I’m no Saint.” Jeremy says, taking the joint from Rich.

“You’re the Jethuth of thith here town. Jethuth of Thuburbia. Everyone hailth you, loveth you. At leatht our friends do.” 

“So I’m a leader?”

“Yup, and all we need is a promithe land.” 

Jeremy thinks back to the journal entry he wrote before he came over. He thinks about how he talked about the city.

“What if we just left?” Jeremy says. Rich turns his head to look at him.

“Left? To where?”

“‘Promise land’.” Jeremy says, with a smile. “The city!” 

Rich smiles now, nodding frantically. 

“That’th exactly what we needed Jeremy! You really are thomething awesome!”

“You doubted that? After your talk?”

“You’re right, I’ll never doubt you again.”

That’s when Jake jumps on their laps, causing Rich and Jeremy to yelp. 

“Sup honeys, you miss me?” Jake smiles up at the two boys, and they both shove him off. He laughs as he stands up, dusting himself off. “Hey Jeremy.”

He was the only one who didn’t call Jeremy “Jesus”, since he found it weird to call someone who was Jewish “Jesus”.

“Hey Jake.”

“No hi to me? I thee where I thtand.” Rich says, crossing his arms. Jake chuckles, laying back down in his friends laps. 

“So, what did I miss?”

“We’re going to the city.” Jeremy says, handing the joint to Jake. The tallest of the three flashes a smirk.

“The city? Are you serious? Chloe wouldn’t go for that.”

“Break up with her. You don’t like her anyway.” Rich says, stroking Jake’s hair. 

“Yeah, but she does make my heart flutter.” Jake replies, and Rich frowns a bit. Jake closes his eyes, and Jeremy takes the time to pat Rich’s back a bit. 

“Are you gonna come or not?” Jeremy asks, putting his arms over Jake’s legs.

“Ya know what?” Jake opens his eyes, smiling. “Let’s do it.”

Jeremy and Rich raise their hands, screaming a bit from excitement. Jake gets up, fixing his shirt. Jeremy and Rich stand up also, hugging Jake. They pull apart, with a question hanging in the air. 

“How are we gonna afford money to go?” Jake asks, and the three frown. Jeremy didn’t think of that, but then he thinks about the safe in his basement. 

“My bar mitzvah money!” Jeremy says, Jake and Rich staring at him with a look of confusion. “I saved all of my money, it’s in m-my safe. I probably have e-enough for all of us.”

“Alright, let’th go back to your place then.” Rich says. 

“And leave this joint.”

 

Someplace else, a woman stands in her restroom. She holds up a positive pregnancy test.

“Shit.” Chloe says, putting it down. She shakes her head. “No no no.”

She looks around for the other test she took. She took two, in case it was a fluke. Once she found it, she held it up. She another positive. She stands there, staring down at the two positive tests. She was pregnant, no doubt about it. She looks up at the ceiling, frowning. 

“You’re just out to get me, aren’t you?” She says out loud, letting out a sigh. “Jake is gonna freak.” 

She pauses, then pockets one of the tests. She leaves the bathroom, running over to her room. She throws on a sweater, puts on her shoes, and heads to the local 7/11 that Jake and his friends hung out at. She hopes he was there.

And he wasn’t, not yet anyway. Rich and Jake were currently standing outside the bus station, Rich biting his nails. 

“Stop that, it’s a bad habit.”

“Thorry, I’m jutht worried.” Rich says, staring down at the floor.

“Worried about what?” Jake asks.

“Leaving. It might be eathy for you, but me and Jeremy have been thtaying with our parentth thince forever.” Rich says, rubbing his arm now. “I’m thcared we won’t make it in the city.” 

“We are. I promise, all three of us are gonna make it together. As long as we stay together, we’ll survive this fucked up world.” Jake says, smiling. Rich smiles back, holding Jake’s shirt now. It was a thing he did, when he wanted to hold Jake’s hand, or anything for that matter, but was afraid to. Rich was shown to never fear anything, yet he was scared of showing his feelings.

Jeremy walks out, a triumph smile on his face as he held up three bus tickets. 

“We’re leaving!” Jeremy yells, causing Jake and Rich to take a ticket. They stared down at the tickets in their hands. 

“The start of something incredible.” Jake whispers. 

“We’re leaving this shithole, for good.” Jeremy says.

Rich stayed silent, but he had a smile on his face too. 

“Lets go pack, our bus leaves in a couple hours.” Jeremy said. “Let's meet back at 7/11 when we’re done packing.”

The other two nodded, and the three walked in their own seperate directions. Jeremy found himself running home once Rich and Jake were out of sight. He was excited, nervous, just plain happy. He laughs happily as he ran. He probably looked crazy, but he didn’t care. He was happy. Happy, happy. It’s been a while since he could say that word. 

Once home, he runs to his room. He grabs a duffle bag, filling it with clothes and sheets of music. He stares at the guitar in his closet, then grabs it. He puts it in his case, then turns his attention to his mattress. He lifts it, grabbing his journal. He grabs the pen that he uses for the journal, putting it in the duffle bag next to the little book filled with his thoughts. He closes the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabs his guitar, then looks around the room one more time, then turns to head out. As he walks downstairs toward the door, he sees his father on the couch. He didn’t notice him before. 

“Hey dad.” he says softly, and his father turns. The older man was tired, Jeremy could see that.

“Hey son, what’s with the luggage?” His father asks, taking off the tie he had on.

“I’m… I’m leaving for the city.” Jeremy says, holding the guitar case tightly. His father stands up, walking toward him. Jeremy closed his eyes, fearing the worst. Instead, he felt arms wrap around him in a bear hug. 

“Never thought I’d see this day, hope I didn’t have to.” He says, then smiles weakly. “Write me, please.”

“Of course dad, I love you.” Jeremy says, and his father kisses his forehead.

“I’m proud of you, and if you ever need to come back, you can.” Jeremy nods at that, then turns toward the door. He opens it, then turns back to his father. He gives him a smile, waving as he walked out.  

He felt tears fall as he walked to 7/11, wiping them away quickly. He found himself humming as he walked, hoping Rich was ok. Rich’s dad wasn’t the best, he was hell to live with. If Jeremy thought his life was bad, Jake and Rich’s lives were worse. Jake’s parents aren’t even home, they just left one day without taking their son. That was a year ago, and Jake doesn’t even talk about it anymore. It eats at him, everyone could see that. Nobody asks him about it, since he deserves his privacy. Even if they hate letting him bottle his emotions.

He sees other teens and young adults like him when he walks up, some on them waving to him. One of them skips over to him. 

“Yo, Jeremy! What’s with the bags?” The boy asks, and Jeremy takes the ticket out of his pocket to show the younger boy. 

“I’m leaving.” Jeremy says, and this grabs more attention. People congratulate him, patting his back and calling him lucky. Rich and Jake walk up together, both with smiles and bags on their backs. The local punks decide to buy beer for everyone, to celebrate the people who are escaping Middle Borough. 

There’s happiness and cheer, and rock music pumping from a car nearby. Chloe is leaning against the 7/11, being invisible to Jake. She has her hand in her pocket, clutching the test. She sighs, walking over to where he was drinking with a couple guys.

“Jake, we need to talk.” She says, grabbing his arms. He shrugs her off, giving her a look.

“What about?”

“It’s important, can we talk in private?” She asks, and he nods, expression softening. They over to a quiet corner of the parking lot, facing each other. 

“So, what is it?” Jake asks. 

“You’re leaving.” Chloe says softly. “You can’t leave.”

“What? Yes, I can. You aren’t the boss of me.” Jake says, holding his bag tightly.

“You have to stay with me. You need to be here.”

“No I don’t!” He raises his voice a little, thanking the music for drowning him out. “I finally have a chance to leave this shitty town, and leave my problems!”

“You don’t understand!” She yells back.

“Let me leave, please. Give me a reason not to go.” Jake says, getting sour. 

“I’m pregnant.” Chloe says, and Jake’s expression changes to one of shock. He stares down at Chloe with his mouth hung open. He looks at her stomach, then back up at her eyes.

“Please tell me you cheated on me, or something.” Jake whispers.

“I didn’t, it’s yours.” Chloe says. Jake turns his head, looking at Jeremy and Rich who were drinking and laughing. Jake gives a sad expression as he looks back at Chloe.

“I promised Rich.” He whispers to himself. “I’m gonna have to break my promise.”

“You have to tell them, they’ll understand.” Chloe said, and she looks at someone behind him. He turns around to face a smiling Rich and Jeremy.

“We gotta get going, you ready?” Jeremy asks. Jake looks down at Rich, then glances at Jeremy. He drops his bag, reaching into his pocket to grab his ticket. He looks down at it, then hands it to Jeremy. Both of the young adults lose their smiles, sharing a look with each other before looking back at Jake. 

“You’re backing out?! But we got the ticketth. We can leave!” Rich yells, tears already forming. “You said we would do this together!”

“Things happen Rich, and I can’t fix this thing. I’m sorry.” Jake says, looking down.

“What happened?” Jeremy asks, staring at the ticket Jake was still holding out. 

“Chloe… She uh…” He pauses, scratching his neck before continuing. “She’s pregnant.”

“Oh, shit.” Jeremy whispers, glancing at Chloe. 

“I don’t want to leave you, tho I’ll thtay too.” Rich said, about to take out his ticket franticly before Jake stops him. He grabs Rich by the arms, looking at him. 

“No, don’t stay because of me. Because of my mistakes.” Jake says sternly. “I may not be able to leave now, but someday I will. You and Jer have your chance, right now. So go and live out our dreams, just like how my hair is blue because Jeremy couldn’t dye his hair, or how I got matching tattoos with you because Jeremy also couldn’t. Think of it as doing something for me.”

Rich stares up at Jake before hugging him tightly. 

“You better join uth thoon.” Rich said, but even he didn’t believe Jake would.

“I will.” Jake said, but he doesn’t promise it. “Now get going, or you’ll miss your chance.” 

Jeremy gives Jake a hug also, then shares a look with Rich as they turned around to walk to the bus station. Some of the misfits followed them as they walked off, and Jake waved as they were walking down the street. He looks back at Chloe, picking up his bag.

“Let's go home.” He says, and walks with her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will have them in the city.   
> This story is probably gonna be short, and hopefully you guys are cool with that. 
> 
> Anyway, love you guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a good day/goodnight


	3. Holiday/Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys arrive in the city and both have different feelings about it. Also, a certain boy makes an entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined these two songs because 1. i didn't know how to write a chapter for Holiday without making it super short. 2. the original album of American Idiot, not Broadway version, had these two songs together, so. Yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_January 24, 2017_

 

_We’re about an hour away from the city now, and we’ve past by plenty of things. We’ve driven past monuments, some with trash resting on them. It was depressing._

 

_We even saw people running and playing, and protests going on. Some riots, but I don’t wanna talk about those._

 

_I miss Jake already, I wish he was here. Why did he have to fall for Chloe Valentine? Does he even love her anymore? He was dead set on leaving with us. He ruined it by getting her pregnant. Does he not know what the fuck a condom is? Probably not if he’s in this predicament._

 

_I shouldn’t be mad at him, though. Overall, I’m not. I guess I’m just frustrated that Rich and I are somewhere without him. Rich was crushed, crying an hour into our ride into the city. I hope he feels better soon, hopefully the city will bring out the best of him._

 

_I miss my dad already, he was always good to me. I’ll send him a letter soon, once we settle in. I hope he’s ok._

 

Jeremy closes his journal, tucking it back into his duffle bag. He turns his head to look out the window. It’s getting light outside, the sun rising. The city is really close now, and Jeremy smiles at that. He closes his eyes, leaning back into his seat. Rich stirs in his seat, mumbling in his sleep. Jeremy looks at the sleeping teen, then back out of the window.

Once in the city, Jeremy wakes up Rich and they step off the bus together. Two men on a mission to find themselves. They smile at each other, Rich having a weaker smile than Jeremy, and walk off into what people called the “City of the Damned”.

 

During the next couple days, they find themselves sleeping in a nearby shelter till they find an apartment to stay. It takes two weeks to find an apartment, and two weeks apart from Jake. Rich was still in a depression that lasted even after they bought an apartment on a shitty side of the city, but they were used to shitty.

February felt long, and it just started. Jeremy found himself plucking out chords for a song he’s working on. He can’t figure it out yet, but he feels he’s close. He looks outside the window, seeing teens and adults walking around the street wearing leather and baggy clothes. Some had dyed hair while others wore makeup. Jeremy liked it. He turns to Rich, who was sleeping on the bed. That’s all he ever did nowadays.

“Hey, let’s go for a walk.” Jeremy suggests, plucking more strings on his guitar. Rich just shakes his head. Jeremy puts down his guitar, jumping onto the bed. He bounces up and down, causing Rich to throw a pillow at him.

“Just leave me alone.” Rich says, curling in on himself. Jeremy frowns, picking up his guitar and walking out of the apartment. He mumbles angrily to himself, being mad at Jake for causing this, and being mad at Rich for being sad. He shouldn’t be mad, but he was. He came here for an adventure, a fun one. Depression isn’t gonna help that fun.

He stands outside his apartment, bringing his guitar close as he starts playing. He starts walking around, plucking strings and chords. He stops after a while, stopping at a convenience store to buy cigarettes. He even buys weed from a guy outside. It was very open on this side of the city. He sits on a bench nearby, then feels his back pocket. He has a pen, but no journal. He wanted to bring it along. Guess he got distracted.

He walks back home, smoking two cigarettes on the way there. He walks silently, not using his guitar. He’s back in his apartment soon after, walking in and finding Rich in the same position he was in when Jeremy left. Jeremy walks past Rich, taking a seat at the desk in the corner. He grabs his journal, opening it.

 

_Dear Jake,_

 

_We’ve been here for almost a month already, and it’s shitty. We live in a shitty place, but it could honestly be worse. I could be alone. Instead, I have a depressed Rich. You ever seen Rich depressed for so long that you don’t know what to do? That’s how I feel right now._

 

_I wish you were here. We both do. We miss you so much. We hope you’re able to join us. Maybe that’ll save Rich from this bottomless pit he’s digging for himself. He’s been sleeping since we’ve arrived, sleeping and eating. He hasn’t been outside since we bought this place._

 

_Have you seen my dad? Is he doing ok? Tell him he’ll get a letter soon, I promised him I would write him too._

 

_How’s your girlfriend, still pregnant? Probably. Is it a pain to deal with her yet? I remember my dad saying my mom was a pain while she was pregnant with me. Who can blame her? I was gonna come out wrong anyway._

 

_I hope you write back. It’s ok if you don’t. I’ll write you again soon. Take care of yourself._

 

_-Jeremy_

 

Jeremy tears out the page, folding it. He searches his drawers for a bit before finding what he was looking for. He pulls out an envelope, putting the letter in it. He writes on the envelope, writes what’s needed, then grabs his guitar. He glances at Rich before leaving again. He walks out of his building slowly, walking over to the mailbox outside. He’s never sent letters before, but he bet Jake would love it. He puts his letter in the box, hoping Jake gets it. He then sits on the steps in front of his building, sighing. It was a little chilly outside, so he blows into his hands as he sets himself up to start playing again. He plucks strings, then starts playing a song.

He starts singing lightly, stomping his foot as a beat. He sings random words, then laughs to himself. He keeps singing random words, from swears to foods. He giggles as he continues. He bobs his head as he starts singing Stay The Night. He knew this song by heart, stomping his foot more. He finds himself standing up, pretending his guitar was electric and louder than it was now. He dances a bit.

“I gotta know if you’re the one that got away!” He practically yells, laughing more. He skipped to the chorus, mostly because he loves that part. He laughs more as he stops. He starts singing again, without his guitar. A couple misfits were watching him, and he didn’t care. He started playing again, misfits joining in to sing and dance. He laughs lightly as people made up their own lyrics for whatever he was playing. Soon, someone calls a friend to bring his car, which lead to loud music being played on the street. He caused this and it felt great. He found himself standing on the car, still playing his guitar. He felt high, but it was a high that felt better than anything he ever did. He feels himself sweating, looking around at the people cheering him on. All of these people had dreams, and Jeremy’s dream felt like it was already happening.

He laughs loudly, looking up at the sky. He looks down, then looks back up. He catches sight of someone sitting on the fire escape across from his apartment. It was another apartment building. There stood a young man around Jeremy’s age. This man caused Jeremy to stop playing. If Jeremy wasn’t wearing his guitar strap, he would’ve broken it from dropping it.

This man was perfect. He had a tan, a natural tan. He had short hair that had maroon tips on his dark hair. Most of the red was light, probably because the red was being washed off. The man was wearing a black tank top with a skull on the front. And not like a cartoon skull, like someone actually copied an anatomy book picture. The man had snake bite piercings, with red gauges in his ears. He was smirking at Jeremy, leaning over the fire escape. The man also had cargo shorts on, which surprised Jeremy since he was cold himself. He had suspenders hanging down, and red converse on. He had a tattoo on his arm that Jeremy couldn’t make out. He also had glasses that made Jeremy smile a bit.

“Nice job, you caused chaos with a guitar!” The man yells down, and Jeremy smiles. He holds up his guitar.

“The guitar of chaos!!” Jeremy yells, and the man laughs. He waves at Jeremy as he walks into an apartment through an open window. Jeremy giggles lightly to himself, getting off the car. Someone high fives him for his performance, which makes him smile. He finds himself running into his apartment building as the others continued dancing and singing in the street. He barges into his apartment, seeing Rich sitting on the bed. He’s watching tv.

“Hey, Jer. It’th loud outthide.” Rich mumbles, but shows Jeremy a weak, and fake, smile. “Fun?”

“Very. I saw the cutest guy.” Jeremy starts giggling again. “He was handsome, and tall, and looked well built.”

“Nice.” Rich says, patting the bed next to him. Jeremy leans the guitar against the wall, walking over and sitting next to Rich. He leans against Rich.

“Is this what love feels like?” Jeremy asks, closing his eyes. He was worn out. His heart felt like it could burst from just seeing that man again. His insides felt like jelly and fire. He felt happy, excited, and scared. He wanted to see him again, but does the guy even like him?

“Yeah, I can tell. That’th what Jake made me feel like.” Rich says as Jeremy falls asleep. Rich slowly lays Jeremy down, taking off his shoes and putting a blanket over the boy. Rich sits in front of the small television, thinking about how he’s been feeling lately. He feels worthless. He needs something to make him feel worth something.

And that’s when it comes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's not as long as I wanted, but I hope it's long enough. Next chapter shall be mostly focused on Rich. Also, Michael is a badass (He's a nerd but looks like he could fuck shit up. He probably could)
> 
> Also Stay The Night is a song by Green Day from their album ¡UNO! Which is hella good
> 
> Have a good day/ good night!


	4. Favorite Son/Are We The Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ad for the army pops up and makes Rich think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to write, mostly because I had no idea how to start off this chapter. I'm still iffy about this chapter, but I gotta move the story along somehow.  
> So, enjoy. 
> 
> There will be some flashbacks, mostly because I thought it would help out with the story so.
> 
> TW: bullying, transphobia, abuse mention (Tell me if I need to add more)

A handsome man stood on a stage, wearing a button up with dress pants and dress shoes. He had a blue tie on, and he was young. Rich found him attractive. There were women on each side of him wearing glittery outfits.

“I’m someone everyone loves, but doesn’t care about.” The man starts. “I have a paying job in an office, I have a lovely family, and I’m perfect.”

“But he’s not perfect.” One of the women said. “He’s weak and dishonest.”

“We hate dishonest and weak Americans.” another woman says. “We need strong Americans, ones that matter.”

“I don’t matter in this life, in this getup.” The man said, then starts removing his tie and shirt. “This never got me anywhere in life. My life is sad and worthless. I hate my life.”

“But we can make it better.” A woman says, as the ladies crowd around the guy.

“Oh, you can always make it better.” The man said as they walked away from him. He was wearing a military uniform now. He had sunglasses on, some medals, and a smirk on his face.

“If you join the United States Army, you won’t feel worthless anymore. Your life will take on a new meaning, a good one.” The man steps off the stage and walks toward the camera. “Make your life worth it, make it better. Join the United States Army. Today.”

It cuts out, and a comedy show comes on. Rich turns off the tv, wondering if he imagined that or not. He probably didn’t, and he didn’t like that commercial. But it made him think. He looked down at his hands, his dirty hands. He looked around the dirty apartment, with stains on the walls, clothes on the floor. He stands up, grabbing his bag. He starts putting clothes in it, shaking his head a bit. He stops, turning to look at Jeremy. The boy was peaceful, he was happy here. Rich thought he would be happy here in the city, thought life would be good. He’s been here for a month and nothing has changed.

He walks over to the desk, grabbing Jeremy’s journal. He opens it to a blank page, then starts writing.

 

_Dear Jeremy,_

 

_By the time you read this, I’ll probably be on a bus to bootcamp. Or somewhere in the city being ready to leave for bootcamp._

 

_I know we always talked about heros not existing, how soldiers were brainwashed to believe in our government. But, maybe they have a reason to be. Our country needs guards and warriors to help it thrive. Maybe they’re doing it because war’s the only thing making them feel worth something. Maybe they all had shitty lives like us, thought lowly of themselves._

 

_So I’m gonna go be somebody, be a hero that might’ve existed after all. I hope you have fun here in the city. It’s not fun here for me, would’ve been if Jake was here._

 

_You might say I’m selfish, and maybe I am. Maybe I have a reason to be._

 

_I’ll see you again, I promise._

 

_-Rich_

 

Rich puts the pen on the page, closing the book. He turns his attention back to the bag of clothes. He finishes packing quickly, then walks out of the apartment for the first time since they got it. He walks outside and sees misfits still partying in the street. He smiles at them as he walks down the street. He sees one drinking, and walks over to him.

“Do you know where the recruitment center ith for the Army?” Rich asks him, and the guy stares at him. He chuckles, then points down the street.

“Walk down three blocks, then go right. Go down another two and you’ll see it.” The guy says, holding out a beer to Rich. The small man takes it and drinks it quickly, chugging it. He continues walking, tossing the can aside once he’s finished. He starts running then. He looks around at the things he runs past, the people, the smells. He missed home, but this wasn’t home. Middle Borough wasn’t home. No. No it wasn’t.

His dad was a monster, who made Middle Borough hell. The beatings, the lashings, the black eyes and busted lips. He remembers when he ran to Jake’s at 3 in the morning because his father was drunk. Because it was worse. Because it hurt.

He banged on Jake’s door, sobbing and heaving as he waited for it to open. He bangs more, doubling over. He leans over to the bushes, puking. His father was sick, but so was he. He was bi, he liked guys and girls. His father hated the guy part. Hated that his son was a ‘fag’. Rich had the worst beatings after he came out. He shouldn’t have ever came out, but he was forced to when his dad for the gay magazines under his mattress.

“Rich it’s 3 in the morning, what’s-” Jake pauses when he sees the sobbing boy. Jake pulls him into a hug quickly, which he should’ve asked for. Rich shoved Jake, sobbing still.

“I’m sick, I’m a sick freak!” Rich yelled, clutching his hair, pulling a bit. “I hate it, I hate how I feel!”

“What are you talking about, Rich? Come inside, it’s cold.” And Jake was right. It was cold. Rich shook his head.

“No, you’ll hate me too. You’ll be sick.” Rich mumbles, heaving more.

“Rich, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” Jake says softly, and Rich stares at him with a frenzied look in his eyes. He took a deep breath. _Let it out before he figures it out and hates you more_.

“I’m bithexual.” Rich says, clutching his shirt. Jake stared at him, and Rich feared the worse. “I-I like guys, like I like girlth.”

That’s when Jake slightly giggles, causing Rich to panic more. He was gonna call him a liar. He hates him. He’s laughing because Rich is a big joke.

“Dude, I like guys too.” Jake says, wiping away a tear from his eye. Rich looks up at him, shocked.

“You do?!”

“Yeah, I’ve been open about it. I figure you knew.” Jake says. “Besides, even if I was straight, I wouldn’t care. You’re my best friend Rich, nothing's gonna change that.”

And they hugged, and Rich cried. It was a moment for both of them, and it helped Rich develop his feelings more.

But his feelings are dormant now as he stood outside the recruitment center. Jake comes back to mind, the feeling of the boy. His laughs, his cries. His jokes and his smile. His hair with the blue tips, his body. He wishes he knew the feelings of his lips.

Rich walks into the center, walking up to the desk.

“What is it son?”

“I want to enlitht in the Army, thir.” Rich tells the man, who looks up at him from behind the desk. The man nods and hands him some papers.

“Fill these out.”

Rich stands there, filling out the papers.

He remembers seeing Jake for the first time in middle school, when he was still wearing his glasses. Jake was actually into sports around this time, taking up basketball because of his height. He became captain of the middle school team in no time.

Everyone loved him.

Everyone made fun of Rich.

Rich found himself being shoved around, things being taken from him, it got to a point where Jeremy was scared to intervene. Rich would talk to Jeremy, but the second the bullies came around, Jeremy turned more pale than he already was and walked away. He already got bullied enough, he didn’t need it any worse. Rich took beatings from the basketball team, but Jake was never apart of it. Jake never knew it was happening till he was with them one day.

“Hey, Four Eyes!” One shouted at Rich, the stupid nickname hanging in the air. All of them were wearing their team sweaters, and smirking at the small boy. All but Jake. He didn’t look at Rich, he watched his teammates.

“Where’s the tranny today? She ditch ya’ finally?” Another one said. Jake’s fist clenched, but he still didn’t do anything. A boy walked closer to Rich, snatching his glasses off his face. He drops it on the floor, stomping on it with his foot. Rich didn’t mind much, since he had an extra pair in his locker, but it hurt all the same. He had tears threatening to fall, which he tried to hold back.

“Look, he’s gonna cry!”

“Someone get a fucking camera, freak’s crying over here!”

“Cut it out!” Jake yells at them, pushing past them to stand in front of Rich. He picks up the broken glasses, handing them back to Rich. “I’ll buy you a new pair, I’m sorry.”

“Jake, he’s a freaking freak. Can’t even say the letter ‘S’.”

“Yeah, break his nose, Jakey D!”

Jake turned back toward his team, and made them step back. He had a look of evil in his eye, which he’s never shown before. This look told the team not to push him anymore than he was now.

“Anyone touch this guy again, I’ll happily break _your_ nose.” Jake says, flashing a smirk that made the team shake in fear. Rich thought they were shaking, even though they probably weren’t. They were terrified of Jake, terrified that he could probably do anything to them and get away with it. Maybe not everything, but they knew not to break Jake’s rules. The team walked away slowly. All but Jake, who stayed with Rich.

“Thank you.” Rich said softly, holding the broken glasses.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see this sooner, I would’ve stopped them already.” Jake said, facing Rich. He holds out a hand. “I’m Jake.”

“Richard.” Rich tells him, shaking his hand. “Don’t worry about the glaththeth. I got an extra pair in my locker.”

“You sure? I don’t mind paying, Richard.” Jake says, and Rich nods.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Rich said, smiling. Jake turns around to walk away when Rich grabs him gently. “Hey, you maybe wanna hang out today. My buddy Jeremy and I play video gameth a lot, tho maybe you can join uth today for Mario Kart.”

“Sure, after practice?” Jake asks, and Rich gives him another nod. The taller boy walks away just as Jeremy walks over.

“Everything ok?” Jeremy asks, having his hood up.

“I think our duo ith gonna be a trio.” Rich said with a wide smile. Jeremy watches Jake walk away before smiling himself.

“He’ll make a great edition.”

Rich finished with the papers, giving them to the man behind the desk. The man looks through the papers quickly, then stands up. He holds out his hand.

“Richard Goranski.” The man smirks, but Rich wanted to tell him he pronounced his last name wrong. “Welcome to the United States Army, when do you want to start?”

“Right now, thir.” Rich says, showing a small smile as he shakes the man’s hand.

“Alright, right this way.” And Rich follows him to another room filled with recruits waiting to be sent to bootcamp. This was Rich’s life now. This was how he was gonna make a difference in his life. This was how he was gonna matter. Goodbye City of the Dead, goodbye Jeremy, goodbye Jake…

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Rich is gone, for now. Next chapter will have the Squip showing up. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.
> 
> Have a good day/goodnight.


	5. St. Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is alone and thinks up something to help his pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone, hopefully not too long. I've been busy, but it's done! Yay, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> TW: Drug abuse, abuse (I mention a bit about Jeremy's mother, so I'm putting this in case.), tell me if I should add more.

When Jeremy woke up to find Rich missing, he was confused. Maybe the boy finally had the courage to get off his ass and take a walk. Maybe he finally got over his depression over Jake. He’s somewhere fun. 

Jeremy sits up, and winces in pain. He groans as he lays back down.

“Damn it.” He hisses to himself, sitting up again. He pulls off his shirt, then pulls his binder off. He stands up, stretching. He walks over to his bag, pulling out a sports bra. He puts it on, then puts his shirt back on. He cringes as he smells his shirt. 

“Damn, I fucking smell.” He says, chuckling a bit. He walks over to his desk, seeing his pen in his journal, He tilts his head, confused with seeing that. He never bookmarked his pages with his pen. He opens the journal to show a letter written by Rich to him.

 

_ Dear Jeremy, _

 

_ By the time you read this, I’ll probably be on a bus to bootcamp. Or somewhere in the city being ready to leave for bootcamp.  _

 

_ I know we always talked about heros not existing, how soldiers were brainwashed to believe in our government. But, maybe they have a reason to be. Our country needs guards and warriors to help it thrive. Maybe they’re doing it because war’s the only thing making them feel worth something. Maybe they all had shitty lives like us, thought lowly of themselves. _

 

_ So I’m gonna go be somebody, be a hero that might’ve existed after all. I hope you have fun here in the city. It’s not fun here for me, would’ve been if Jake was here. _

 

_ You might say I’m selfish, and maybe I am. Maybe I have a reason to be. _

 

_ I’ll see you again, I promise. _

 

_ -Rich _

 

Jeremy found himself ripping out the page, staring at it. He paces around, reading it over and over. He crumples it, tossing it somewhere in the apartment. He keeps pacing, breathing heavily.

He was alone now. First, it was Jake, now it’s Rich. He just lost his best friend. He’s out of friends. He’s out of people he can talk to. He’s got nothing now. He stomps his foot, putting his palm over his mouth as he yells. He screams to let out the rage, the love. His love was gone. His love was across the street. He finds himself crying, falling to his knees. He covers his eyes, sobbing loudly. He stays on the floor, laying down on it. 

His rage was never one that he liked, reminded him of his mother. His mother hit him, and he found himself hitting his wall. His mother yelled at him, blaming him for everything. He yelled into his palm, blaming Jake and Rich for abandoning him. His mother made him cry, now he found himself crying because of Rich. Because he was alone. 

Days went by. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned into March. Jeremy found himself playing his guitar more, a song playing in his head over and over. He practiced over and over, a song he hoped the mystery boy would like. Whatshisface would like this. Jeremy hoped he did. 

He stops playing, putting the guitar on his bed. He walked over to his journal, staring out the window. He was looking at Whatshisname’s window. What is his name? If only Jeremy got the courage to go over there and ask him. 

 

_ March 31, 2017 _

 

_ What. the. Fuck.  _

 

_ Rich’s dream turned away from ours, turning red, white, and blue. I didn’t know heros can wear red, white, and blue. I feel conflicted, sitting here alone without anyone. My heart is pulling on it’s strings, ready to stop any minute now. I wish it would.  _

 

_ I have thoughts racing through my head. I have him in my mind. Jake’s gonna be a father, I wonder what he’s thinking. Rich left, so you know what. Fuck him. Jake didn’t have a choice, Rich did. He left me, and now I’m the one alone with my thoughts.  _

 

_ Maybe I should’ve stayed home more. Helped him, but I didn’t. I wanted to explore and figure myself out. _

 

_ I’m alone now. _

 

_ No Friends. _

_ No girls. _

_ No boys. _

 

_ I need those. _

 

Jeremy closes the journal, leaning back in his chair. He stands up, walking over to his clothes. He puts on a shirt over his binder, a baggy black shirt that was loose on his thin torso. He puts on his black skinny jeans, and blue converse. 

He runs a hand through his hair as he grabbed a leather jacket. He sighs heavily, walking toward his door. He opens it slowly, frowning. He didn’t feel like going out today, but he wasn’t gonna turn into Rich. Not that selfish dickhead. 

He walks out of his apartment and walks out of the building. He finds himself walking into the alley next to his building. He feels depressed, feels sick. He leans against a wall, taking deep breaths. 

“Whoa, look at you. You’re an awful sight.” Someone said behind him. He turns around to see a man standing there, grinning at him. The man had black hair, eyes with blue. Not like the ocean, but something electric. Jeremy couldn’t describe it. He had on a tank top, with a leather vest over it. He looked medium built, well toned arms. He had on skinny jeans, like Jeremy except the man’s were ripped. He had stubble on his chin, and his face was fierce. Something evil radiated.

“What?” Jeremy says, standing straight. 

“You’re sad, and pathetic. You need something amazing!” The man yells, then he’s gone. Jeremy rubs his eyes, then turns around. He’s face to face with the man, who grabs him by his throat lightly. “Rich left you! Jake stayed home because he made a stupid mistake! You’re all alone. Let me help you.”

“Who are you?”

“The name’s Saint Sebastian, but everyone calls me Seb.” Sebastian says, grabbing Jeremy by his shirt now, and pulling him down the alley. “You can’t have fun in the city by yourself, and especially sober. You need a kick, kid. And I got the right shit for you.” 

Jeremy’s eyes were half lidded as he was pulled along with Sebastian. The taller man shoves him, then walks away. Jeremy sits there, waiting. He waits, and waits. Sebastian appears, pulling him up and dragging him in the opposite direction. He closes his eyes, and opens them to find himself home. He rubs his eyes again, blaming the lack of sleep. 

“Jeremy, hold still!” Sebastian yells, tightening a belt around Jeremy’s arm.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m gonna make you feel better.” Sebastian whispers seductively, smirking. He chuckles darkly, tapping Jeremy’s arm, finding his vein.

“Seb…”

“Tell me you want this, baby. Tell me you want to feel better.” Sebastian whispers, holding a syringe. 

“Please… Help me Sebastian.” Jeremy begs, and Sebastian chuckles again as he inserts the syringe, injecting the heroin. Jeremy gasps, causing Sebastian to grab him by the jaw. He takes out the needle, tossing it onto the bed. Jeremy laughs lightly, smiling. Jeremy stands up slowly, pulling the belt off his arm. He looks at Sebastian with a wide grin.

“Thank you.” Jeremy says, putting his hands together like he was praying. “Thank you.”

“We’re not done yet.” Sebastian says. “Do you want to have a fun night?” 

Jeremy nods, giggling.

“You know I do!” Jeremy says, and Sebastian grabs Jeremy’s face. He turns his head toward the window, Sebastian pointing outside. 

“You… Are gonna talk to him tonight.” Sebastian says, smiling. 

“N-No way! I… I can’t.” Jeremy said, walking over to his bed.

“No, you will! Come on, Jerry!” Sebastian says, pulling Jeremy out of his apartment. They leave the building and walk across the street. Jeremy stares up at the fire escape, rubbing his arm. Jeremy slowly climbs the fire escape, meeting Sebastian by the window to whatshisface. Sebastian smirks, knocking on the window. Jeremy blushes, ready to run away when he appeared. 

His hair looked the same, gorgeous and soft. Jeremy wanted to touch it. He was shirtless and Jeremy felt warm. The man smiled, and Sebastian smirked. 

“Well, if it isn’t the cute boy who plays guitar.” The man said, leaning out his window. “What’re you doing here?”

“Uh…” Jeremy shakes his head, and Sebastian make kissy noises. Jeremy shakes his head again, pulling on his shirt.

“You ok?” Handsome man asks.

Sebastian gives Jeremy a thumbs, then makes a hand motion for fucking, pointing at mystery boy. Jeremy blushed, getting what he meant.

“Hello?” Mystery boy says, waving his hand. Jeremy nods, leaning in quickly and kissing the boy. Sebastian cheered, laughing. He pats Jeremy on the back, then disappears. The man cups Jeremy’s cheek, deepening the kiss. A small moan escapes Jeremy’s throat, and they pull away. 

“T-That…” Jeremy starts.

“Was amazing.” Mystery boy says, smiling. “Come inside, I’d like to do more than kissing.”

Jeremy nods excitedly as the boy moves back into his apartment. He follows suit, entering the apartment. It was neat and clean, unlike Jeremy’s apartment. Whatshisface grabs him, kissing him again. Jeremy leans into it, taking off his jacket. He tosses it into a corner, then starts unzipping his pants. He stops however, tensing. Whatshisface pulls away, smirking.

“Hey, if we’re gonna do this, I should know your name.” Whatshisface said, smiling as he pulled off the sweatpants he had on. Jeremy was thankful he had boxers on underneath.

“Jeremy…” Jeremy pauses, then smirks. “But friends call me Sebastian.” 

“Sebastian? Odd nickname.” Whatshisface says, nipping at Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy hears Sebastian chuckle behind, but ignores it. He pulls off his shoes, tossing them away. Whatshisface shoves Jeremy onto the bed, which Jeremy didn’t notice till now. They were in his room. He chuckles as Whatshisface starts removing his pants. Jeremy starts getting more nervous as he goes on. 

“Don’t stop it, Jeremy. You’ve wanted this.” Sebastian states, leaning against Whatshisface wall. 

“I should know your name too.” Jeremy says, trying to stall. 

“You’re absolutely right.” Whatshisface states. “My name’s Michael, nice to meet you.” 

Michael. Michael sounded perfect for a perfect man. Gorgeous smile, gorgeous face, and possibly a nice dick. Yeah, that’s a very perfect name. Jeremy smiles, hoping that name stays in his memory. 

“I should tell you something else.” Jeremy says, playing with his shirt. 

“Tell away, cutie.” Michael says, resting his head on Jeremy’s stomach. 

“Don’t tell him, you’ll ruin it…” Sebastian whispers, disappearing. 

“I’m uh… I’m…” Jeremy bites his lip, taking deep breaths to stop him from panicking. “I’m trans… you should know that about m-me, i-if you wanna… y-you know…”

Michael stares at Jeremy with his mouth slightly agape. Jeremy closed his eyes, about to cry from the silence when he feels lips on his own. He’s caught off guard with it, but kisses back anyway. Michael pulls away, smiling.

“I don’t care if you’re trans, Jeremy. You’re still one of the prettiest boys I’ve ever met.” Michael whispers, kissing Jeremy’s cheek softly. That comment causes Jeremy to blush deeply, and giggle nervously. Nervous in a way that ‘ _ He just called me pretty, he called me pretty.’ _

Sebastian stood in the back of the room, watching the scene. He nods slowly, then leaves, disappearing again. Michael lays with Jeremy, laying on his side. He faces the nervous boy, who was staring at the ceiling. 

“Do you just wanna lay here?” Michael asks. Jeremy turns his head to face Michael.

“Yeah.” Jeremy says softly, and smiles. He turns his head again to see Sebastian again. He hated how he appeared out of nowhere, and he only knew the guy for about an hour. Or two? He couldn’t tell, he didn’t know. He rubbed his arm and as he kept his smile.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” He whispers, and Sebastian kisses Jeremy’s forehead before disappearing once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that, next chapter we go back to Rich and Jake. We haven't seen Jake for awhile, so I'm gonna enjoy that. I hope this was a good chapter mostly because I had a hard time writing this up. I didn't know how to bring in Sebastian, I didn't know how to introduce him and the drugs and everything. But it's done, so now I gotta work with two boys in the next chapter.   
> Wish me some luck, and hope I get it done soon.  
> Till next time!  
> Have a good day/good night!


	6. Give Me Novacaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jake in Middle Borough, war in the middle east, and a tiny bit of advice and encouragement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this but never uploaded it, but here it is. I hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> TW: War, gunfire, pregnancy, explosions, burns (Let me know if I should add anymore)

Back in Middle Borough, Jake lays on his couch reading the letter from Jeremy. It’s May, and the weather was getting too hot for his comfort. He smiled at the letter, but then drops it. He scratches the stubble he grew during the past couple months. It probably passed as a beard by now, but Jake didn’t care. He puts the letter on the coffee table, reaching for the remote. He turns on the television as Chloe walks out of the bedroom. Her belly was showing a lot now, and she walked slower than she did when Rich and Jeremy left. She was due in a month, in July, since she’d apparently been pregnant since October. They both freaked when they went to the doctor the first time to find she was more pregnant than they thought. 

Now Jake was stuck in Middle Borough, taking care of a pregnant woman who was due next month. He didn’t like it. He watched as Chloe went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water, then went back into the room. He reached under a pillow and took out a pack of cigarettes. He pulls one out and places it between lips, pulling out his lighter from his pocket. He lights the cigarette, tossing the lighter away. He takes a drag, blowing into the air slowly. He bounces his foot as he stared at the television screen. 

News talks about the war going on in the Middle East, about people dying and explosions going off. Jake hated hearing about the war, especially when Jeremy told him about Rich. He hoped Rich was ok, he hoped he was safe. 

“Jake.” Chloe called from the threshold of the bedroom. When did she move there?

“Yes?” Jake says back, bouncing his leg. 

“You gonna be on the couch all day?” She asks as she moves closer to him. She sits next to him, running a hand through his hair. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Jake said as he puts out his cigarette in the ashtray. Chloe watches him, frowning. 

“You know, you can get up and do something. Get a job or something.” Chloe suggests and Jake turns his head to face her, a smirk on his face.

“My parents send us enough money.” Jake says, starting to bit his nails.

“Which you use on cigarettes, weed, and the endless supply of beer in the fridge.” Chloe tells him, crossing her arms. Jake started bouncing both of his legs, running a hand through his hair. He feels himself pulling a bit, looking back at the tv. “Can you do something with your life? We’re gonna be parents soon.”

“Then I’ll get a job when the baby comes, I promise.”

“Jake, this is serious.”

“I am serious.” Jake states, looking back at her. He places his hand on her belly, keeping it there. “When this baby comes out, I’ll support it. This baby is gonna have a good father, right here by his side.”

“You promise? For real?”

“Yes, I swear on my life.” Jake says, standing up. “Now, I am gonna do something.”

“Do what?”

“Talk to Jeremy’s father, get tips, learn how to be a good dad.”

“He’s not really a good dad if his son left with no reason.” Chloe says, watching tv now. Jake pauses, staring down at her. 

“Hey, Mr. Heere is a great dad, and Jeremy loves his father. He practically raised me and Rich, helping us through middle school and high school.” Jake says, pulling on his sweater. “Don’t be such a dick.”

“Watch it.” Chloe says, leaning back. Jake runs his hands through his hair again, pulling again. He stares at Chloe as he walks out of the house, rubbing his hands together. 

He hates thinking about his child, his son. When they found out it was a boy, he felt joy swim around his gut. He felt his heart pound and flutter, all at the thought of being a father to a baby boy. He also felt his heart sink, knowing that he’s gonna be a father. His parents walked out on him when he was in the seventh grade, leaving nothing but an empty house and a safe full of cash for Jake. He didn’t want to do that to his kid, but it made him terrified. 

His father never paid attention to him, and barely spoke to his son. His mother loved him, held him, and let him rant to her. He loved his mother and father, even if his father barely paid attention. Then Jeremy and Rich came into the picture, and everything fell into place. They kept him afloat, and Mr. Heere stepped in when his parents left. Mr. Heere sat with him, and talked to him. 

Jake wasn’t Mr. Heere. Jake was less than that man, less than his parents. He was fearful as he walked down to the Heere household. He looked up at the sky, hoping for Rich to be ok. And while he was doing that, Rich lay on desert sand, staring up at the sky. He held a picture of himself, Jeremy, and Jake when they were leaving middle school behind, and bumping up to high school. He remembered how exciting and terrifying it was for them, how they stuck together through it all. He remembers how everyone started to rebel in high school, Jake being the first one.

Jake ended up having parties in his empty house, and became the coolest kid in their class. Jeremy came out as the more responsible of the three, Rich nicknaming him “Jesus” for always being a leader and getting people out of trouble. Jeremy, while awkward and sweaty, was able to talk down most things that happened, fights and relationship battles. It was rocky, but Jeremy somehow managed it. He became known for his attitude, and the way he was able to hold people up.Like when he held up Jake and Rich, watching those two like they were brothers. In a way, they were. 

Rich was the goofball, being a geeky nobody in middle school, coming back with red in his hair, a confident smirk on his face, and contacts so he wouldn’t need his glasses anymore. He found himself staring at Jake more, and all of a sudden, he didn’t want to be ‘brothers’ with Jake. He found that weird. He saw Jake in a different light, and loved it. Jake stayed that way all throughout high school, and even after they graduated. Rich and Jake have gotten close to getting together, but it never happened because of Chloe. Rich sorta became an enemy of Chloe after she found out his secret. 

“You better lay off, he’s dating me.” Chloe told him one day at a party the four had been invited to. Some college party, so Jake wasn’t hosting. 

“What’re you talking about? He’th dating you, everyone knowth that Chlo.” Rich said, staring at her. 

“You like him.” Rich’s eyes widened. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. The way your eyes sparkle when he’s near. The way you fix your hair as soon as he’s within 30 yards of you.”

“That’th not true, not at all.” Rich wanted to leave, he wanted to go. Where was Jeremy?

“How about you go fuck Jeremy, since he’s always gonna be another bottom for you?”

“A bottom? What’th wrong with you?” Rich wanted to yell, wanted to throw fists. That was the only thing he was good at.

“With the way he is, he probably is a bottom. Besides, wouldn’t you rather fuck Jeremy than Jake, I mean. Jeremy is probably better in bed than Jake.” Chloe says, crossing her arms. Rich shook his head. He never wanted Jeremy, Jeremy was too nice. Jeremy was the perfect guy, but his perfect guy was dating this reptile in front of him.

“How could you thay that?! You’re dating him, you should be praithing hith thkillth in bed!” Rich shouted, but he blended in with the music. He could’ve been yelling the whole time. 

“You’re right, and he is good in bed. But just fuck someone you can get with. You’re drunk, so go drunk fuck someone. A pity fuck.” Rich just shook his head again and stood up, stumbling as he did. 

“You’re a bitch, Chloe.”

“The worst one you’ll ever meet.”

Rich met her eyes, and glared.

“You don’t detherve a man like Jake Dillinger. He’th the betht man you’re ever gonna date, the betht man who’th ever actually gonna fuck you. I hope you enjoy it while it lathtth becauthe thoon, you’ll just be hithtory.”

Chloe shrugged.

“We’ll see about that.” And watched as Rich stumbled away. 

Rich remembers taking her advice on one thing that night, and that was Jeremy. Jeremy was Rich’s best friend, he grew up with the guy. He was Jeremy’s right hand man. Now, he was stuck being in love with his other best friend, and having a best friend who lets him cry on his shoulder.

Rich never made advancements on his friend, except for one time when they had to do 7 minutes in heaven. They made out drunkenly, and never talked about it again. It bothered them both, since they both had no feelings for eachother. 

“Private! Get dressed, we’re going on a patrol.” His squad commander tells him, and he sits up quickly, pulling on his uniform quickly. He grabs his rifle and files out, putting on his helmet. It was hot, and he hated wearing his uniform. He was with it, and it gave him a name. He was doing something right. 

They started on their normal patrol, walking in an abandoned town. The buildings were broken down, some still standing. Cars were deserted in the roads, and Rich just followed his team as they marched along. He was the smallest in his group, and still the goofiest. That would never change, would it?

They walked down the same road they always did, looking into the vehicles they past. He counted them, knowing there were usually 25. He counted them everyday when they went on patrol, and always got 25. He liked that number, seemed lucky to him. 

As he walked, he thought about Jake. He wondered if the baby had been born yet. He wondered if Jake was stressed about it. He probably was, it was always a fear of his to be a father. He didn’t want to be like his. He thought about Jeremy, back in the city. He hadn’t heard anything from him since he left. Rich smiled to himself, knowing that once he got back from this patrol, he could mail the letters he wrote for each of them. He even wrote a paragraph in Jake’s letter to talk to the baby, and make sure he knew about his amazing uncle Rich. 

He counted 25 cars again, but stopped when he saw 26. It was a shiny, red pickup truck. It reminded him of Jake’s truck back home, but that was beaten and 2 years old. He looked at his squad as they kept moving, but he stopped where he was. He stared at the car, slowly walking towards it. He aimed his gun as he walked forward, alert. 

“Goranski! What’re you doing?” Someone yelled at him, a guy named Toby.

“There’th an extra car! I’m checking it out!” He shouted back, making it to the car. He checked inside, seeing nothing but scattered papers inside. 

“Goranski! Fall back!” His commander shouted, so he lowered his gun. 

“There’th paperth, thir!” Rich said, reaching for the door. 

“Stop!” Someone yells, but it was too late. 

The explosion sent Rich flying back and hitting a wall hard. He screamed as fire stuck to his clothes. He could feel himself burning, of course he could. He was being burned alive. He tries to stop the fire on his body, screaming more as bullets flew through the air. He covered his head, sobbing from the pain. He heard yelling, and he could feel himself losing consciousness. He needed to stay alive, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He heard the gunfire stop, and it was silent. He lay there, sobbing. He felt himself being picked up by someone, and then they were running.

“Hang in there, Goranski! You’re gonna be okay!” He yelled as he ran, holding Rich close. Rich nodded, but passed out anyway. The last thought on his mind being Jake Dillinger.

While Rich was being carried away from the field, Jake was sitting at a table with Mr. Heere.

“So, what do you need to know?” Mr. Heere asked with a small smile.

“I just…” Jake pauses, running a hand through his hair. “Am I gonna be a good father?”

“Jake…”

“I’m serious.” Jake said, staring at Mr. Heere. “I want to know that I’m gonna be a good father. It’s my kid, I don’t wanna leave it alone. I don’t want to be like my dad.”

“Do you love your son?” Mr. Heere asked.

“Of course.” Jake said.

“He’s not even born yet, how do you love him?” Mr. Heere asked, leaning back in his seat.

“I love him because… Because I do. It makes me smile when I see his pictures, and it makes me smile knowing that he’s gonna be here soon. I’m gonna meet my son, and I want to give him the best life. I want to see him laugh, and cry, and bounce around. I want him to hold my hand.” Jake smiled. “I want to see him grow into a great man, or anyone. I want him to grow up to be someone better than me. I want him to be as tough as Rich, and as brave as Jeremy.”

“Why do you want him to be like Rich and Jeremy?”

“Because they’re the best role models I know. People looked up to them. To us.” Jake said. “I was an athlete, Rich was a hardass, and Jeremy. Was Jeremy.”

“My son was a good man, is a good man. I’m proud of him, even if he didn’t go to college.”

“Jeremy’s brave, being out and all. He’s in danger, but he’s alive. He lives to the fullest, even if he could be killed. I’m happy he’s happy, but I’m not happy that he’s got a target on his back. 

“But he doesn’t. He started testosterone before he left, he probably looks more handsome than you.”

“Are you saying I’m more good looking than Jeremy?”

“No.” Mr. Heere pauses, then laughs. “Maybe a little.”

“Thanks, Mr. Heere.” Jake says, smiling. “For helping and talking to me. I should head back home now, I got a pregnant girlfriend after all.”

Jake got up to leave, stretching a bit. He shakes Mr. Heere's hand, then turns toward the door. 

“Jake.” Mr. Heere says as Jake is about to walk out. Jake turns around to face the older man. “You’re gonna be a great father.”

Jake flashes a smile, and leaves with those words in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite that ending 2 times, but I'm happy with how it came out. Next chapter is back to Jeremy and Michael, and of course Sebastian. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Have a goodnight/good day everyone!


	7. Last of the American Girls/She's a Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Michael and Jeremy, going to a party, and Jeremy gets worse with the drugs.
> 
> Also, there's a tiny bit of smut around the end, kinda leading up to the next chapter, where there's more smut. 
> 
> TW: Drug abuse, blood, hallucinations (I'm mostly putting this because of Sebastian and idk if it counts as a tw, but I don't wanna take chances.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the boys are back, and it's fun. and amazing. and they're horny. Also, Jeremy needs to care for himself, that boy is something else.
> 
> Enjoy!

It felt silent and hot that July afternoon, as Jeremy sat at his desk. He was sitting in his binder and boxers, sweating as he wrote.

 

_ Dear Dad, _

 

_ How are you? I’m doing great. I met this guy who likes me for who I am, who I can be. His name is Michael, and he has a nice smile. It makes my stomach flutter, and my heart nearly beat out of my chest. He’s perfect dad, and I love him.  _

 

_ Then, there’s Sebastian. I know you don’t like that I’m doing these things here, but you’ve done these things before too. And it makes life worth it here. It makes me more happy.  _

 

_ Sebastian said maybe Michael wants to be apart of this world too, and maybe he’s right. He hasn’t been wrong yet.  _

 

_ We’re going to a party tonight, and maybe he can join us there. Sebastian has been helpful dad, but it’s weird how Michael hasn’t met him yet. Sebastian is always here, but maybe Michael ignores him. I’ve been telling him about Sebastian, but he’s always confused when I explain that he’s been hanging out with us. It’s odd, but I don’t care. Michael is perfect, and hopefully they meet someday.  _

 

_ Tell Jake I say hi, and I hope his son is great. I bet he’s tiny. Has he even been born yet? If he has, give him a kiss on the forehead from me.  _

 

_ Your son, _

 

_ Jeremy _

 

Jeremy wipes his brow as he leans back in his seat, tearing out the letter. He folds it and grabs the envelope next to his journal, putting the letter inside. He signs it quickly, then closes it. He leaves it on his desk, then turns to face Michael, who was sleeping on his bed. Jeremy stands up, then walks over and hops on the bed. Michael groans, shifting to face away from Jeremy.

“Let me sleep, Jeremy.” Michael mumbles, letting out a long sigh. 

“No, you’re gonna get up and love me.” Jeremy says with a smile on his face. Michael lets out a small chuckle as he opened his eyes slowly. Caramel eyes met ocean eyes, and a smile showed on Michael’s face. He moves closer to Jeremy, placing a soft kiss on Jeremy’s lips. He pulls away slowly, rubbing his eyes. 

“Happy now?” He asks, and Jeremy nods. Michael reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. He looks back at Jeremy, sitting up. “Did you sleep in your binder?” 

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“Maybe.” Jeremy shrugs, then Michael points to the bathroom. 

“Take it off, we have a couple hours till the party. Relax.” Michael says, and Jeremy groans. He walks over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “And take a shower!”

He hears another groan, then hears the shower running. Michael stands up, shivering a bit when his feet touch the cold floor. He’s thankful for it, since it helps with the heat a little bit. He walks over to the dresser where he stashed his clothes, taking out a pair of shorts, a shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a pair of socks. He gets dressed quickly, humming as he does. 

He grabs his phone, checking the time. 4:30 PM showed, and Michael nodded slowly. He pockets his phone, then looks at Jeremy’s desk. He sees the journal, then looks at the bathroom door. He hears the shower running still, with slight singing with it. He looks back at the desk, walking over and sitting in the little chair Jeremy had there. He looks around the desk, pushing the journal away. He wasn’t gonna look through it, however an open drawer catches his eye. He opens the desk drawer, seeing pictures in there. He tilts his head, taking them out.

He studies a picture of Jeremy, the date at the bottom placing it some time in 2015. The picture is of him and a taller guy, who looked handsome and happy. He looks at another picture of the same tall man, now with a girl on his arm. They were both smiling, and looked to be laughing. Michael smiles at the picture, then switches to another one. It was Jeremy, tall guy, and a shorter guy. Michael chuckles at the height differences between the three. This picture was dated 2016. 

“Jake and Rich.” Jeremy says, and Michael jumps, dropping the pictures onto the desk. He turns around to see a smiling Jeremy drying his hair. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Michael said as he moves to put them back. Jeremy takes the pictures, sitting on the bed. He gestures for Michael to join him, and he does. Jeremy points to the taller man. 

“That’s Jake.” Jeremy points to the smaller man. “And that’s Rich.”

“Huh. Good friends?”

“My best friends.”

“Where are they now?”

“Jake is back home, getting ready to be a father in a loveless relationship. Rich is off fighting in a war, trying to be a hero.” Jeremy mumbles the last part, frowning. “Heros don’t wear red, white, and blue.”

“Captain America does.” Michael says, smirking. Then frowns, looking at Jeremy. “But he’s fake.”

“Exactly!” Jeremy tosses the picture aside. “He’s not a hero, he’s just trying to make a name for himself. And he left me alone because of it.”

“Jeremy, he has dreams.” 

“Yeah, dreams that’ll get him killed.” Jeremy says, putting the pictures down. He stands up, hanging the towel on his chair. He searches his dresser for a clean shirt, Michael getting up and holding him from behind.

“He’s your friend, Jeremy.” Michael says, running a hand down Jeremy’s left arm. He feels a couple bandages, ones that Jeremy must’ve put on. He’s confused, but doesn’t press him about it.

“I know.” Jeremy sighs, pulling out a white t-shirt, with a white binder. Michael lets go of Jeremy, sitting on the bed and covering his eyes. Jeremy puts on his binder and shirt, Michael shaking his head.

“I told you to relax.”

“And I did, so I get to put another one on.”

“You don’t listen to me.” 

“Fine, you can take it off me later.” Jeremy said, and pauses. He blushes deeply at what he said, turning to find Michael staring at him. His face was red, but it was hard to see with his tan complexion. Michael slowly stands up as Jeremy turns around again. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I uh… Would like to.” Michael said as he took a step closer to Jeremy. The smaller boy takes out a pair of cargo short, putting them on. 

“Really?” Jeremy asks, turning to face Michael. 

“Yeah.” Michael whispers, and Jeremy kisses him gently. It turns from gentle to rough as Michael pulls Jeremy closer to him, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy pulls away, smiling. Michael leans in for another kiss, but stops when Jeremy puts a hand over his mouth.

“I said later.” Jeremy says, smirking. Michael playfully glares at him, but smirks anyway. “Where’s the party?”

“It’s in an abandoned warehouse, a couple blocks away.”

“So, it’s illegal?” Jeremy asks, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“It wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t.” Michael said, tying the bandana he grabbed earlier around his head. He puts on his sneakers, while Jeremy puts on his converse.

Eventually, they find themselves walking towards the warehouse together. They hold hands as they walk, not bothered by the small glances aimed at them. Jeremy felt anxious, however, and frightful. Like something bad could happen. 

Once they got close to the warehouse, they heard music coming from building. Michael kisses Jeremy’s hand as they made it to the door. The area was secluded, so no one expected police. The door was unlocked, and they walked in. They were met with a huge crowd of people, dancing and laughing. Some yelling along with the music. Most of them were drunk, but Michael could see a couple people who looked sober enough to do a handstand. He feels Jeremy letting go of his hand, and the shorter boy has to yell over the music.

“I’m gonna go get a d-drink!” Jeremy shouts, and Michael nods. He watches Jeremy move through the crowd, then moves himself to the dance floor. He finds himself dancing with people, a smile on his face. Jeremy, on the other hand, was drinking. Just drinking. He chugged the beers that were given to him, and laughed along with some girls. He feels someone pull him close, and whisper something in his ear. Something about pot, or coke? He nodded his head anyway, feeling himself being pulled into the bathroom.

In the bathroom, he was alone, looking around for the person that pulled him in.

“Jeremy, focus.” Sebastian said, standing next to the sinks. He wasn’t focused on Jeremy, however, but the bag of coke he was pouring out.

“Whoa, where did that come from?” Jeremy asks, smirking as he stumbled over to Sebastian. 

“I have friends in high places, Jeremy. Only take a little bit, for we get back to the usual when we get home.” Sebastian said, pulling out a dollar and rolling it.

“Wouldn’t that be too much?” Jeremy asks, being handed the rolled dollar.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you die. I promise.” Sebastian whispers the last part in Jeremy’s ear as the boy snorted the drug in front of him. He coughs, stumbling backward. He brings his hands up to his nose, rubbing it a bit. He feels liquid running down his face, and pulls his hands back. There’s red on them. Blood. He finds himself laughing giddily, then looks at Sebastian.

“It hurts.”

“It’s always like that, but you’ll get used to it.” Sebastian says, smirking at the smiling boy. Jeremy stumbles to the door, giggling to himself. Before he leaves, he gets grabbed and held against the wall. He stares up at Sebastian, who kisses his forehead. “Your mother would be disappointed.”

Jeremy shoves Sebastian, collapsing to the ground. He takes shaky breaths as he stands, looking up to find Sebastian gone. He stares at the powder on the counter, then shakes his head and walks out. He wipes his nose with his arm, seeing the blood on it. He chuckles lightly, moving towards the dance floor. He sees Michael drinking, and smoking. He sees the joint between the boy’s lips as he talks to another guy. Jeremy walks over as best he can, then takes a spot next to his boyfriend, who smiles at him. He notices Jeremy’s arm however, and frowns. He takes another drag of the joint, then hands it to the guy he was talking to. He grabs Jeremy gently, pulling him outside of the building. 

“What happened to your arm?”

“It’s nothing, but blood. Not like I’m injured.” Jeremy mumbles, wiping the blood on his shirt. Michael drinks the rest of his beer, tossing it aside. He kisses Jeremy passionately, holding the boy tightly. Jeremy kisses back, letting out a small moan. Michael pulls away, studying Jeremy’s features. The freckles on his face, the acne he got from taking testosterone, the red from his nose. Michael looks at Jeremy’s nose closely, holding the boy by his cheeks. Jeremy stood there, staring into Michael’s eyes.

“Did you snort something?” Jeremy shrugs, Sebastian standing behind Michael now. “Jeremy Heere, did you snort something?”

“Maybe.” Jeremy answers, and that causes Sebastian to chuckle darkly. 

“Maybe? Jeremy, what did you take?”

“Just some coke, it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal? That’s hard shit for you to be taking, Jer.”

“I’m just living my life, ok?!” Jeremy yells, and regrets it. He covers his mouth, and Sebastian stares at him. “I’m sorry, Sebastian.”

“Sebastian?” Michael asks, then turns around. 

“You don’t see him…” Jeremy says quietly, putting his hands in his pockets. “But he’s helped me a lot.” 

Michael turns back around, giving Jeremy a look he couldn’t read. 

“Did he get you hooked on this stuff?” Michael asks, and Jeremy nods slowly. “Well, alright.” 

“Alright?” Jeremy stares at Michael, who goes into his pocket. He pulls out the bag of powder.

“I take some occasionally, to take off the edge of life.” Michael says, opening the bag. He pours some onto his hand, handing the bag to Jeremy. Sebastian watches as Michael takes the drug, and as Jeremy closes the bag. He smiles at Michael, standing in front of him. 

“He’s a keeper, Jeremiah.” Sebastian says, then disappears again. Michael watches Jeremy pocket the bag, then kisses him. He holds Jeremy against the wall of the building, grabbing Jeremy’s hips. Jeremy grinds against Michael slightly, and Michael moves to kiss his neck. He leaves marks as he sucks on Jeremy’s neck, causing the smaller man to breath heavily, letting out small moans as Michael continued. Michael reaches under Jeremy’s shirt, then starts unbuckling his pants. He pulls away, looking at Jeremy, who was already panting, neck bruised with Michael’s marks.

“Do you want this?” Michael asks, and Jeremy nods.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Michael.” Jeremy whispers, and pulls Michael down to kiss him again. Michael is about to reach into Jeremy’s pants when he hears sirens. He pulls away quickly, turning his head to find cars heading their way. 

“Oh shit!” He yells. Jeremy sees the cars and runs, Michael following him. They find more cop cars at the other end. They look at each other, than look at the fence to their right. They share a nod and head towards the fence. It starts raining as they reach the fence. They both climb quickly, making it to the other side. They find themselves in an open street, and they turn to see police cars. 

“Hey!” A cop shouts at them, but they’re already running down an alley. They sprint, cops right behind them. They see an open building, running inside. They jog through the building, Jeremy starting to lag behind Michael.

Michael tries to open a door, but its locked. He starts kicking it.

“Michael, I can’t run anymore.” Jeremy gasps, having a hand on his chest. “My binder… It’s hard to breathe” 

Michael keeps kicking the door, breaking it. He hears shouting coming from behind them, the police getting close. He grabs Jeremy, carrying the boy over his shoulder. He starts running then, holding Jeremy close as he ran. He ran till they made it to his apartment building, then gets inside quickly. He walks up the stairs to his floor, walking towards his door. He takes out his keys and opens the door, walking inside. He puts Jeremy on the couch, who starts laughing as soon as he did. 

“What’s so funny? Michael asks as he closes his apartment door, a smile on his face.

“It was fun. Everything was fun.” Jeremy states, sitting up. “I didn’t expect you to carry me.”

“You were dying, I had to lend a hand.” Michael says as he takes off his shoes. He jumps over couch, landing in the seat next to Jeremy. Said boy kisses him as soon as he lands, smiling.

“You’re amazing.” Jeremy says as he pulls away.

“You are too.” Michael says, then gets up. “I’m gonna get us some towels, wait here.” 

“Not like I can go anywhere, we’re criminals!” Jeremy said, and Michael chuckles as he walks toward his bathroom. Jeremy adjusts himself, feeling something in his back pocket. He pulls it out, thinking it’s his phone. It was a thin, wide box. He tilted his head as he opened it. He sees two needles, and a bag of heroin. He looks up at Sebastian, who smirked at him. 

“Seb, I…” 

“Jeremy.” Sebastian smirks. “I think it’s time for us to show him.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end, which means you liked it. I hope. 
> 
> Next chapter is probably gonna have smut, just putting it up there. Probably gonna update my tags so people aren't caught off guard. so, yea.
> 
> Have a good day/ goodnight everyone!


	8. Last Night on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy have an intimate night, and Jake and Chloe finally meet their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn. The first half is porn, and other things, but porn. I'm not good with writing smut, but it's there. I hope you guys like this, sorry if this is a shorter chapter than usual.
> 
> TW: Drug abuse, hallucinations (Once again, Sebastian), smut (For those of you who don't want it or don't like it)

Jeremy takes a needle out of the box, pulling the bag of heroin out also. He leaves them on the couch, getting up and heading to the kitchen. He grabs a spoon, walking back to the couch. He grabs Michael’s lighter. He places it next to him, grabbing the bag. He pours the black substance onto the spoon, grabbing the lighter. He lights it under the spoon, waiting for it to turn into a liquid. He looks up at Sebastian, who places a hand on his cheek.

“You’re pretty, Joan.” Sebastian whispers, but it causes Jeremy to tense. And smile. He takes the needle, getting the heroin into it. He puts it down, walking over to Michael’s pile of clothes in the corner of the room, pulling out a belt. He wraps it around his left arm, tightening it. He sits back down on the couch, grabbing the needle. He takes a deep breath as he finds his vein, tapping it a bit before bringing the needle close. He slowly inserts it, wincing. He injects himself, gasping once he was done. He puts the needle back on the table, giggling as he did. He rubs his arm, grabbing a bandaid from the box. 

“Jeremy…” He hears from behind him, and turns around to see Michael standing there with a worried expression on his face. Jeremy just smiles at him, rubbing his nose. 

“Hey Mike. Wanna try some?” Jeremy asks, a smirk on his face. Michael stares at him, then looks down at his arm. Michael thinks about what’s probably going through Jeremy’s head. He’s listening to an imaginary voice that’s telling him to get high. He’s hallucinating, and probably thinking this is the best for Michael. At the same time, Michael doesn’t want him to go through this alone. Just for tonight, he’ll do it. He’ll figure it out, but Jeremy might force him. He isn’t right, he isn’t ok. He out of his mind, thinking he’s in the right. 

So Michael sits next to him, extending his right arm. 

“If you do it, I’ll do it too.” Michael whispers, praying that nothing bad will happen. Jeremy takes off the belt, putting it on Michael’s arm. He grabs the other needle, putting the heroin inside it. He feels Michael’s arm, finding his vein. He looks at Michael, then turns his head to look at Sebastian. There’s a nod, and Michael bites his lip when Jeremy inserts the needle, injecting him. It takes Michael a couple seconds to feel it, leaning back once he does. Jeremy takes the belt off of his arm, tossing it. Michael closes his eyes, letting the feeling run through him. He felt a surge of energy, and felt like he could do anything. He opens his eyes, looking at Jeremy. Sebastian stands where Jeremy is, but Michael only sees Jeremy. Michael grabs Jeremy’s hand, pulling him to his room. He kisses the other man as they walk through the threshold, pulling him close. He closes the door behind him with his foot, pushing Jeremy onto the bed. Their lips connect once more, Michael holding Jeremy’s hands above his head. Jeremy opens his mouth slightly, Michael slipping his tongue in. 

It’s rough and gentle, loving with a need. A want. Michael pulls away, being on top of Jeremy now. He pulls off his shirt, tossing it aside. He reaches for Jeremy’s shirt, but Jeremy grabs his hands. 

“Do you want to stop?” Michael asks.

“N-No, but give me a minute.” Jeremy says, covering his face with his hands. Sebastian shakes his head, pulling Jeremy’s hands away.

“He needs this, Jeremy. You do too.” Sebastian touches Michael’s hair, making it seem that he actually touched Michael. He runs a hand through the darker boy, kissing his cheek. Jeremy sits up quickly, pulling off his shirt. He glares at Sebastian, shoving him as he pulls Michael down to kiss him. Michael groans, grinding down on Jeremy. He moves his attention to Jeremy’s neck as he kept grinding against Jeremy. He reaches for Jeremy’s pants, starting to unbutton them. He gets off Jeremy, standing up. He takes off Jeremy’s pants slowly, then removes his shorts. He looks down at Jeremy, smiling.

“What?” Jeremy asks, blushing.

“You’re handsome.” Michael says, and Jeremy giggles nervously. He covers his face again, while Michael reaches into his nightstand, taking out a condom. He puts it next to Jeremy, removing the man’s boxers in the process. He places soft kisses on Jeremy’s thighs as he slowly inserts a finger inside Jeremy. He lets out a moan, biting down on his hand as did. Michael slowly moves his hand, leaving marks on Jeremy’s thighs. 

“You’re slow.” Jeremy gasps, words muffled by his palm. Michael inserts another finger, moving his hand faster.

Jeremy moans louder, biting down on his hand. Michael inserts another finger, causing Jeremy to reach down and grab his hair tightly. He pulls Michael’s hair as the older man moves his mouth Jeremys dick. Michael sucks on the small dick, smirking as Jeremy moans louder, squirming under him. Once Michael felt that Jeremy was ready, he pulled out his fingers. He opens the condom, putting it on quickly. He reaches his hand over, pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Do you r-really need that? I think I’m wet enough.”

“I know, just want to be sure.” Michael says, giving Jeremy a gentle peck on his lips.

“Shouldn’t I pleasure you also?”

“No, it’s optional here baby.” Michael said as he strokes himself a bit. 

He kisses Jeremy’s cheek as he positions himself in front of Jeremy’s entrance, looking down at the other man.

“Hey, tell me if I need to stop, ok? Especially if it hurts too much.” Michael tells the other, and Jeremy nods. 

“O-Of course, Mike.” Jeremy says, and Michael nods, taking a deep breath. He slow inserts himself, Jeremy grabbing his arm tightly. His eyes were shut tight, and he bit his lip as Michael stopped.

“Keep going or go up to here, because I think there’s two more inches.”

“You’re really fucking big, holy shit.” Jeremy says, opening his eyes. “Yeah, do it.”

So Michael does, and Jeremy gasps. Jeremy puts up his hand, and Michael stays still.

“You ok? Should I pull out?”

“N-No, just. Give me a moment.” Jeremy said, and Michael does. He kisses Jeremy’s neck gently, Sebastian moving Jeremy’s head a little to give Michael more access. He bites his lip as he nods, giving Michael the ok. 

Michael slowly starts thrusting, causing Jeremy to whine with each thrust. Michael slowly picks up the pace, bringing Jeremy closer. He kisses Jeremy roughly and passionately, moaning as he got more rough. Jeremy found himself thrusting his hips, nearly screaming Michael’s name when said boy hit his prostate. He screams as he climaxes, but Michael keeps going. Jeremy scratches Michael’s back hard, leaving marks on his back. Michael’s thrusts get more reckless as he gets close, sliding his hands to Jeremy’s binder. He puts his hands on Jeremy’s sides, keeping them over the binder. He moans loudly as he finishes, slowing down. 

The only sounds in the room are their rough breathing, and Michael getting off the bed to throw away the condom. As he lays down, he kisses Jeremy gently, putting his arm around him.

“You’re handsome.” Michael whispers as they both stare at each other. Jeremy smiles weakly. 

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Jeremy tells him, and Michael blushes. He kisses Jeremy again,  then they both lay there in comfortable silence. They fall asleep in each other's arms, and Sebastian smiles a bit as he watches. He pats Jeremy’s head softly, then stares at Michael. He shakes his head slowly as he disappears.

 

In Middle Borough, Chloe has just given birth to a baby boy. They decide to name the boy Will, Will Valentine. Chloe gave the child her last name mostly because Jake’s last name has a bad history. He didn’t want his child to have a last name like his. Chloe held the baby close as it laid on her chest.

“You’re so small.” She whispers to him. “You’re gonna do amazing things.”

The baby sleeps peacefully, and she strokes his back gently. 

“You’re gonna do better than both of us ever did, and maybe even more than that. No matter what you do, I’ll always love you. You’re the greatest thing in my life, and I won’t ever let you be less than that.” She tells the baby, and smiles down at it. She kisses him gently on his head, and the nurse comes in with food. She eats a bit of the ham sandwich they gave her, breastfeeding the baby a little while after. 

An hour later, Jake enters the room, hair disheveled, eyes bloodshot. His jeans were torn, and his shirt was dirty. Chloe finds herself filling with anger. Jake rubs the back of his neck as he removes the beanie on his head. 

“How is he?” He asks as he walks over to the bed. She gives him a small smile, despite the anger.

“Healthy, doing well.” She tells him. He looks nervous as he looks down at the bundle in her arms. “Do you want to hold him?” 

Jake gets a look of fear in his eyes, then he takes a deep breath. He smiles, nodding as he puts the beanie down. He takes the baby, holding him. He smiles down, tearing up as he held him. 

“I’m gonna be a great father for you.” He whispers, and Chloe reaches up to touch Jake’s arm. “I’m always gonna be here. I’m never leaving you. I promise. I’m gonna be here for you, always.” 

Jake and Chloe share a look with each other, not knowing that this was going to be the last time they’d be happy together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed. The next chapter is going to be only Jake and Chloe, which I think is cool because I haven't written a whole chapter for them yet, I think. Stay cool, and see you in the next chapter
> 
> Have a good day/good night!


	9. Too Much Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Chloe fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone a while, but this chapter was wrapping around my head too much. I couldn't figure out how to write it, then when I did, I was still stuck. I've also been back to working on my Superhero au, but that's a different story. Literally.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> TW: Domestic Abuse (They like shove each other, but no punches or anything. I'm still putting it down) 
> 
> Please tell me if I need to add more!!

A couple weeks after their child was born, Jake found himself back on the couch. He was watching a movie he forgot the name of, letting his son play with his hand as he watched. The baby grabbed his fingers, pulling it and trying to stick them in his mouth.

“Ay, no sticking fingers in your mouth. You don’t know where they’ve been.” Jake tells the child, smiling at him. Chloe walks in with a hamper of clothes.She shoves Jake’s legs down off the table when she walks past, causing Jake to give her an angry look as well.

“Can you get off your ass and get a job?” Chloe says as she started folding clothes on the table

“We have money, no need to worry about that.” Jake said as he went back to playing with Will.

“Yeah, well. We’re gonna run out some day, so get off your ass and get a job!” She yells and Jake stands up.

“Watch it! We have a kid, his ears are probably sensitive.” Jake hisses, getting closer to her.

“Exactly! We have a child now, an extra mouth to feed. We need the money.”

“No, we don’t. We’re good, honey.”

“Don’t call me ‘honey’.” Chloe says, shoving him away. In Jake’s mind, he wants to freeze time. He stares at Chloe, watching her continue with the laundry, waiting for him to say more. He thinks about Rich, about how he wouldn’t treat him like this. He has money, and his parents still send money to his bank account. He doesn’t need to work to keep his family alive. He’s got it, he’s got the money. He’s got the life.

_She’s too much for you. The second she got that baby, she knew she needed better. Her ego must be thriving._

“I don’t get it! My parents gave us money, gave _me_ money! Enough to last, and they still send it too, and instead of thanking me, you’re yelling at me!”

“Jake! You spend most of that money on your pot and liquor! Babies cost way more than that!” Chloe yells, fists clenching. Will starts crying, causing both parents to turn and look at him. Chloe just shakes her head and walks to the room, while Jake rushes over to the baby. He picks up his son, softly rocking him in his arms.

“Hey, buddy. You hungry?” Jake asks, carrying the baby to the fridge. He opens it and takes out a bottle. He shakes it before giving it to the newborn, holding the bottle for him. He sits back on the couch, a smile on his face. He hears Chloe’s voice coming from their room, but he ignores her. He focuses on the baby in his arms, who was drinking happily. Chloe walks into the living room with an empty suitcase, putting it on the table. Jake watches as she starts folding laundry and putting it in the case.

“What’re you doing?” Jake asks. Chloe doesn’t answer, so Jake puts the baby in his crib. He walks over to Chloe, hands in his pockets. “Look, I’ll search for a job, if that makes you happy.”

“Shut up, no more lying.” Chloe said sternly, not looking up at Jake.

“Come on, I mean it this time. No more fucking around. I’ll sober up, get clean, become a working citizen.” Jake smiles warmly, but Chloe glares.

“Listen to me, and listen good. It’s been 3 weeks, and you still haven’t left that couch, or this house. You never leave unless you need booze or weed.” Chloe says. “I’m sick of your games and you’re lying ways. I’m done.”

“Done? What the hell do you mean ‘done’?” Jake said, stepping closer to Chloe, who shoves him again.

“It means this relationship is over, and I’m sick of you. I’m sick of your bullshit and I’m sick of you doing nothing for our child. I’m done.” Chloe said, finally looking up at Jake.

“You can’t just be done! We’re not done!” Jake said, clenching his fists. “We gotta take care of this baby, our baby!”

“Just stop, Jake! It’s done.” Chloe continues packing. Jake watches in silence, tapping his foot.

Three years ago, 7/11 was still the hangout, and Chloe found herself there every Friday night. Teens having fun, blasting their car stereos, and turning it down when cops went by. She decided to walk in for a drink, grabbing a water. She loved drinking beer, but she didn’t want to go home shitfaced.

“You boys still have 2 days left of your little ban.” She heard the clerk behind the counter say from where she was. She felt herself move closer, watching the three teens her age.

“Oh, come on Johnny! We’re here to buy, not steal.” The tallest one said.

“That’s what they all say, till I’m missing a couple lighters and donuts.”

“Ay, kidth gotta eat and thmoke.” The shortest one said. The one in between chuckled.

“We just want some chips, and a couple slushies.” Tall one said.

“Jake, with the ban…”

“Bothth man don’t need to know, Johnny.” short one said. “Bethideth, thith ith the new Jethuth here.”

“Don’t call me that, Rich. How many times I gotta ask you to stop that.” Medium one said, crossing his arms. Chloe held her water close as she took out her wallet, counting her cash. She figured there was no harm.

“Um, what if I bought their things?” She pipes up, causing the boys to turn her way. She smirked, the one she used to charm her way around things. Johnny thought for a moment, before nodding.

“That could work… Go get your shit, you little fucks.” Johnny chuckles, and the boys smile wide. Rich, and Medium run to the slushie machine. Tall, Jake, stays behind.

“Thank you, but you don’t have to do this.” Jake says, stepping closer to Chloe.

“Yeah, but I gotta earn my brownie points.” She said, causing the tall boy to chuckle. They walk to the slushie machine, listening to Rich and Medium talk about the flavors.

“Do you know anything about us?” Jake asks, grabbing his slushie cup.

“Nope, but I’ve seen you guys around school. You guys stay on your own, which is pretty cool.” Chloe said. “I prefer being popular.”

“Well, we’re pretty popular.”

“Yeah, with the delinquents in this town.” Chloe said, eyeing Rich and Medium. “I remember when you were a jock, or, well, just a jock. You were a captain.”

“Still am.” Jake said, smirking. She shoves him playfully.

“How’d you get mixed up with them?” She points to Rich and Medium.

“Rich was being bullied by some of my teammates, so I stood up to them and became his friend. I met Jeremy later.” Jake said, choosing cherry as his flavor.

“Is he the… you know?” She asks. This causes the boy to frown, giving her an intimidating look.

“Is he the what? The fake? The freak?” Jake says, shaking his head. “We know the names they call him, but he ain’t any of that. He’s Jeremy, and he’s one of my best friends.”

“You’re cute when you look all intimidating.” Chloe tells him, smiling. “And I was gonna ask that, sorry. It’s just… they make it seem like he’s a bad guy… like taboo or something.”

“I get it, but he’s just your average 16 year old boy, he plays video games, his favorite color is blue, but he sucks at sports.”

Chloe laughs lightly at the last comment.

“What’s your favorite color?” She asks Jake.

“I prefer purple, it’s a nice color,” Jake said as he rubs his neck. “And it’d look good on you, like I would.”

They both blush.

“I… I suck at flirting.” Jake says, chuckling lightly.

“I could teach you how to do better.” She tells him.

“Alright, but just know. I’m better than Jeremy and Rich.”

“Sounds like they need some work too.”

“Hey!” Rich yells, playfully glaring at the two. “We heard that!”

“Very rude of you guys.” Jeremy says, giggling as he drinks some of his slushie. Chloe and Jake laugh, and start gathering up the rest of the junk they wanted. It was nice to have someone close to him, and Jake felt it was nice to know his stomach turned when around her. She was truly something amazing.

 

But she wasn’t amazing right now. She was currently taking her bags and placing them by the front door, walking over to the crib to grab Will.

“Hey! You’re not taking my son!” Jake yells, clenching his fists. “I’m not leaving him!”

“And I’m not either, and with the way this place is, he’ll be gone in a week.” Chloe tells him, getting the child dressed. Jake opens his mouth to yell more, but closes it. He sucks in a breath, watching silently as Chloe finished dressing his child. He watches as she carries him toward the door.

He feels tears fall down his face, as he watches.

“Please… Don’t take my kid away from me, Chloe!” He yells, and Chloe looks back at him as she hears a car horn outside.

“That’s my mother…” Chloe tells him. He starts sobbing. “You should’ve done better.”

With that, she opens the door and leaves. Jake stares out, clenching his fists.

“Fuck you, Chloe Valentine! Fuck you!” He yells to no one, watching the car drive away from the comfort of his home. He walks slowly towards the door, closing it. He walks over to the couch, sitting down. He turns his head to find a baby blanket next to him. The only thing he has of his son. He grabs it, then hugs it. He holds it tightly. He leans back into the couch as the sounds of his sobs fill the house. He was left alone again. And the silence behind his sobs were deafening.

He clutched the blanket, whispering apologies to it. He hated this feeling, and he hated himself. And while he fell asleep, he thought about his son, and the empty promise he was never gonna keep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I think. I hope it was good. Next chapter will be with Rich, so that's gonna be fun. Yay. Now I'm gonna go sleep because it's 5:20 am and I'm dying. 
> 
> Have a goodnight/good day ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was short, mostly because I want the chapters to correspond with the song order. Of course, I'm upset that the song, American Idiot, is all dramatic and has a lot of people going against the government. I decided to just have Jeremy, and the end of this chapter leading to Jesus of Suburbia.
> 
> I do hope you guys liked this chapter, even if it's short. I hope you guys like this story.  
> Anyway, Have a good day/goodnight everyone.


End file.
